


The Taste Of Your Love

by DamateKureru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chocolate, Everyone goes to the same school, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Valentine's Day, he's more dumb than mean though, not everyone plays volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamateKureru/pseuds/DamateKureru
Summary: Not once in his lifetime has Kuroo Tetsurou ever been excited to receive Valentine's chocolate. And this year is not going to be different. He's sure of it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	The Taste Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my (very, very belated) fic for Valentine's Day. It's not finished yet but I don't want to wait another year (again) so I'm going to post what I have for now. It's part of a bigger AU I've had in my head for quite some time so I'll drop some hc on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/DamateKureru) if you're interested in more.
> 
> A quick note before reading: Remember Kuroo is still a teenager here so he still has things to learn. I hope you enjoy this as a story about a dumb boy being in love and trust me when I say, he will work on his issues and grow in the future. Because I want him and Tsukki to be happy and together forever, building a strong and healthy relationship so they can support each other whatever may come.

On his way to school Kuroo carefully selected the more isolated routes, so he could avoid people. Normally he wouldn't bother to take the longer walk through the residential area, actually enjoyed the being part of the mass of people, flowing along the streets, jam-packed with students and salary men alike. But today he had to make an exception. The first hour of school, before class started but when students were already trickling in, was the most dangerous of them all. Kenma thought all these precautions were stupid, said he didn't want to take part in any of them. But as an omega he didn't have to go through the stress of receiving chocolates and confessions the whole day.

„Excuse me, Kuroo-san" a sweet voice interrupted his musings and Kuroo looked up to see a pair of girls from his school standing in front of him, one slightly taller than the other, but both still on the shorter side. They had middle-length black hair with some cute hair clips to keep their bangs out of their faces. „We hoped we could catch you before school, is now a bad time?" the shorter one of the two asked while smiling up at him. The girls looked familiar as if he had talked to them before, but he couldn't really remember anything concrete.

„Ahh, surely not. How can I help you lovely girls?" he gave them a friendly smile trying to cover up the sigh that nearly escaped him. The girls didn't react immidiately, not until the taller one slightly nudged the other with her hand. At that the small girl bowed slightly and pushed a cute pink box with a bow on top of it at Kuroo. „Mira and I, we- we wanted to tell you that you guys did really great during your last match and that we came to watch and you were really cool. And we are cheering you on, always. The whole volleyball club really. And- and because we want to support you even more we thought we could make you something. Mira has some cookies and I- I made some chocolate brownies. The first few burned a bit but I really gave it my all and now they actually taste pretty good. I put a lot of effort into them and you can share them- if you want. Of course, but I- I made them for you, especially for you so I would be very happy for you to taste them. So if you could, maybe accept my feelings I- I would be very happy. Because-, because I really-"

Before the whole scene could unfold into dangerous territory Kuroo picked up the box from the girl's hands. They were slightly trembling but upon contact she startled and looked up into his face. A pink blush not explainable by make-up dusted her cheek and she quickly reverted back into a normal standing position next to her friend.

Kuroo put on a happy expression on his face, the same one he would give the old lady at the corner store when she offered to give him a discount during his shopping trips. „Thank you so much, I'm really happy you support me and the team. We wouldn't be where we are now without your continious support. I am sure these brownies will taste delicious. Mira-chan, was it? Could I see your cookies?" The other girl shyly handed over a small bag of cookies, some wonky and charcoaled, but still edible. Just as she was about to apologize, he entervened "Don't worry, I am sure they are just as sweet as you are. I'll make sure to tell the team how much energy you put into these. But speaking of, I still need to do some morning practice so I gotta go. I'm really sorry to cut our time short but I really appreciate these. We will surely see each other at the games, so I am waiting for you there. Happy Valentine's Day to you!"

And with that Kuroo turned around into the next street and fled.

Honestly speaking, these girls haven't done anything wrong to deserve this kind of treatment but Kuroo was already stressed just thinking about Valentine's Day. And then actually dealing with a confession this early in the morning? He was just relieved he could flee before the actual words left her mouth. Because this would not be the only confession he would get today. It may seem arrogant to expect so many people to like him but Kuroo was only speaking from experience. With his wild black hair, droopy eyes and handsome face that made him look like a bad boy from a cheesy rom-com drama he already was an eye-catching alpha. Being in a successfull sports club not only let him maintain a good physical shape but also insured that he was always in the public's eye, sometimes even giving interviews. But the alleged reason for his enourmous popularity with the fairer sex was that his outward apperance starkly contrasted with his kind demeanour towards girls and omegas, the gap making him on of the most sought after alphas in the school.

And he couldn't help it, he was raised to be a gentleman, to always be courteous and friendly to omegas. Always hold the door for them, fulfill their every wish and never make them cry. That's what makes a good alpha.

His mother insisted he could repeat these rules in his sleep, they were ingrained in himself. She made sure that her son would be a better alpha, would never turn out like his father. If the lying and cheating bastard could even be refered to as one, Kuroo never saw him. Never missed him, too. He was happy in his little family, including Kenma, and he would protect them no matter the cost. They protected him when he was little and now it was his turn.

But that attitude served to be highly unefficient in turning down the affection of all the omegas and beta girls. Love was something beautiful and Kuroo should feel blessed and thankful to receive so much from all these people. But he couldn't. He couldn't give out as much as he received, no matter how much he didn't want to hurt them. He didn't have the heart to outward reject them but accepting was also not an option. Not if he could not even remember their faces after this day because there were just too many. And that was exactly why he went out of his way to try this secluded route, to not run into any potential confessors before school. „We saw how that turned out" muttered Kuroo while figuring out how to get to school after his hasted escape.

The first confession of the day was always the hardest, Kuroo knew that. During the day the avoiding would just get easier and the chocolates he was carrying were kind of working like a repellent. Not that it stopped all of them from confessing but at least their expectations were lowered when they saw that he already had some boxes. They just expressed their admiration instead of asking him to be their boyfriend. On that note, he was actually quite lucky that there were two girls as he had two packages of sweets stacked in his arms. He hoped that would be enough as he could already see a male omega making his way up to him from across the street.

❤️❤️❤️

With an armful of chocolates Kuroo comes into the changing room of the volleyball club, a full ten minutes too late. He should have thought of bringing a larger bag with him from home. That would have made today a lot easier. All the members are already inside and have changed into their gym clothes since they weren't stopped four times from their way from class to practice.

„Hi guys, sorry I'm late. These girls just wouldn't stop pestering me." Kuroo apologized as he flung his locker open and pushed the red and pink boxes of sweets inside, mushing the packaging.

He tried to change as fast as possible but a whine from Yamamoto made him look up.

"Ahhh, all this beautiful chocolate wasted! All these feelings, wasted on an alpha who can't appreciate the love!" The mohawk was lying on the bank between the lockers, posing dramatically. Kuroo snorted.

"Honestly, if I could give you some I would. This is already way more than I can eat and I still have one locker full of that shit." he said.

"Shit? Shit! You don't even understand how blessed you are! Getting love and affection thrown at you while us normal guys can be lucky if we even get some giri-choco from the manager. And that one isn't even homemade!" Yamamoto cried.

Kuroo had pulled off his undershirt in the mean time and was throwing it onto the pile of sweets before grabbing his sport uniform, pulling it over his head.

"The homemade ones are the worst. You can at least give the store bought away but the homemade chocolate tastes dreadful most of the time. Either too sweet or too burnt. I wouldn't even eat them if I liked chocolate" Kuroo said.

"But what about the feelings? Can't you taste them?" Yamamoto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kuroo looked at Yamamoto as if he had grown a volleyball as a second head.

"You really don't get a maiden's heart, do you?" Yamamoto said. "That's the whole point of making the chocolate themselves. The ladies take all their time and pour all their feelings for you into the chocolate, mixing it while thinking about you, imagining you eating them and giddy to finally give them to you. So it doesn't matter if the results aren't perfect because they were made with love and this feeling gives them a unique taste that is superior to everything you could have bought!"

"Awww, Tora-chan! Who knew you were such a pure sweet boy buried under all this shitty yankee crap!" Oikawa mercifully interrupted Yamamoto in his monologue and slung an arm around his shoulder. He then leaned in closer to stage-whisper in his ear: "If you want something sweet to bite into I'm always offering, you know."

Yamamoto pushed the other alpha away and began whining: „I don't want your fucking leftovers! Please tell me how this is fair? Even Oikawa gets more chocolate than me and he doesn't even like omegas. I just want a cute omega to give me some chocolate. Is that too much to ask for?"

Everyone stared at him and then Oikawa said: "Darling, I wasn't talking about that kind of sweets."

Understanding dawned on his face and Yamamoto's face began to light up like a firetruck. The whole locker room burst into laughter and Kuroo had to wheeze because his expression was just too funny.

"A-Anyway, p-practice. Isn't that something we should do? I'm gonna go and practice now! Haaahaa..."

And with that the locker room slowly cleared. Kuroo wiped some last tears from his eyes.

„Before I forget it, Tetsu-chan. Hinata and the other omegas of the basketball club wanted to visit us today. To thank us for helping with their coach. Maybe Kei-chan will even give you some handmade honmei-choco~" Oikawa said before leaving the room with a wink.

Kuroo blinked a bit, a mild irritation at the familiar use of Tsukki's given name at the back of his mind. But now that he mentioned him, Kuroo didn't see Tsukki the entire day. There had been someone else on library duty this afternoon when he came to hide from the confessions. Tsukki would have helped him, as always, but the guy manning the counter pushed him out of the library the moment he came in. Right in the arms of a hoard of love-struck girls.

Kuroo was afraid the fake smile was stuck to his teeth after all of the sweet talk he had to do. He still didn't know how he made it ouf of that alive.

He really wished it had been Tsukki's shift though. It was obvious to everyone that Tsukki was in love with him but Kuroo never felt that pressure to be extra nice to him, unlike with the other omegas. He could joke around and enjoy the colour rising in Tsukki's cheeks when he teased him. Tsukki said himself said that he wasn't interested in confessing to Kuroo so he was very refreshing to be around.

But giving chocolate is more of an indirect confession, right? It seemed like something the omega would do as it was the only way to confess and still maintain the relationship they both have now. 

Would he blush this pretty pink when handing over some wrapped up sweets? Would the wrapping be cute and frilly despite the usual stoic behaviour of the omega?

„Kuroo, you coming or not?", one of his teammates asked and brought him out of his musings. He saw that he was the only one left in the changing room.

„Yeah, just a sec!" he said and rushed to get ready for practice.

❤️❤️❤️

Their practice was nearing its end. They were playing a practice match with mixed teams and it was matchpoint for Oikawa's team. One look at the clock showed that they didn't have much time left before the end of practice. Kuroo gritted his teeth, they could still turn this around but they needed to do it quickly.  
"Come on, we can do it! Tora, I know you still have the energy to jump, so put in your all! We can still get this!" he yelled and got an enthusastic "Yes, Kuroo!" from his teammates.

"Aren't you confident much? Kenma seems exhausted and you've been making bad calls all game long. Are you sure you don't want to give up?" Oikawa smirked from the other side of the net and it was grating on Kuroo's nerves. He had this over-confident aura since the start of the game and it was infuriating.

"No, I still have to wipe that annoying smirk off of your face! Some people are pretty when they smile but that doesn't seem to apply to you" he growled and broaded his stance. He would not fall for his provocations and loose his cool. That would just be playing into his hands.

"Ahh, the ladies would beg to differ with you there. My smile is as angelic as can be, Tetsu-chan!"

"That's because they don't know you like I do. There is nothing but crap behind your facade just ask your boyfriend" Kuroo smirked. That seemed to do the trick because Oikawa's eyes narrowed into a glare. He would not be bested at his own game, he was the master of provocation on this court. It may be harsh but all is fair in love and volleyball.

"I cannot stand for this blasphemy! Suga-chan, Kei-chan! Help me!" Oikawa whined. Kuroo turned around in an instant to see that the omegas from the basketball club where standing on the sidelines.

And that was when he heard the ball drop right next to him and Oikawa scream in victory.

"Hey, that was cheating. I wasn't focussing, you bastard!

"Don't be looser, Tetsu-chan. We've won fair and square. It's not my fault that you chose to focus on other things."

Oikawa stuck out his tongue and he really wanted to punch the grin off of his face. But he could also feel his teammates were restless and ready to go home. Today's practice had been really gruelling, after all. So Kuroo gritted his teeth and yelled a terse "Good game, everyone!".

Oikawa stepped out of the court to talk to Sugawara but Kuroo's eyes were stuck on Tsukki's big frame. There were some packs of chocolate in his hands and when he looked at his face Tsukki was staring right back at him. Kuroo threw one of his disarming smiles and Tsukki blushed and looked away.

Kuroo smiled at that reaction. Watching the omega squirm under his gaze was always fun. He wanted to go over to him but a peak of orange caught his attention behind Tsukki's big frame. Hinata was hiding behind him and his eyes were flitting around the gym as if he wanted to flee.

Strange. The orange head had no reason to be flustered, he had no alpha he was interested in on the volleyball team as far as Kuroo knew. When he took some steps towards them the little omega went back into hiding.

Only then did Kuroo realize that he was putting out some pretty strong pheromones from his quibble with Oikawa. So the pretty alpha had gotten to him more than he expected. Instead of jogging straight to Tsukki he joined Sugawara instead, so he had time to calm himself. He knew that the older omega wasn't that sensitive to pheromones.

„Ahh, is now maybe a bad time?" asked Sugawara and nodded to the field but Kuroo just brushed it away.

"No, we were just finishing anyway. So what brings you here?"

Instead of answering Sugawara held up his own packages of chocolate. But when Kuroo went to take one the omega pulled it back.

"These aren't for you. These beauties are for Yamamoto and Kai."

"Oh, and here I was thinking the vice-captain would like to thank me personally. I'm wounded, really" Kuroo laughed at the unimpressed look on Sugawara.

"Please, Kuroo. You wouldn't want my chocolates anyway. Heard that you got quite a bunch of them today. You would just give them to Kenma to eat anyway."

The silver-haired omega was way too perceptive. He always felt guilty for not appreciating the chocolate but there were just too many. He couldn't possibly -

"God, Kuroo. Your face!" Sugawara's beautiful laughter made him look at his face an there was nothing but mirth. "I don't take it personally. Even if you'll never get to taste my culinary masterpiece I think you'll quite enjoy your present." Sugawara punched him in the shoulder and then went to Taketora whose eyes got shiny when he realized that Sugawara would give him chocolate.

"Kuroo-san."

A bored voice came from right in front of him and his head whipped around so fast that he might have snapped something.

"Tsukki!" he exclaimed when he saw the blond omega standing in front of him. He smiled when he saw the small package in his hand. It was cute if simple but he didn't expect anything extravagant from the omega anyway. He was more the plain type after all.

Kuroo waited for Tsukki to hurry up and give him the chocolate but the omega seemed nervous. Kuroo could understand because giving chocolates to your crush was nerve-wracking but he was brimming with excitement to see what chocolates such a stoic omega would use to confess.

He decided to help Tsukki because the first step is always the hardest, right?

"Soooo... Don't you have something to give to me? Something sweet?" he pointed at the package.

Tsukki heaved a sigh and finally stretched out his arm and put the smaller package into his awaiting hands.

"Thank you for your help this year, Kuroo-san. Without you, us omegas wouldn't be able to play in the inter-high this spring. It's just a little something, but... I hope you will accept our gratitude." Tsukki bowed quickly and then turned to Oikawa who had been watching the whole exchange.

It was.. not what Kuroo expected. It was so anti-climatic, so formal. Kuroo looked at the small box and it was so tiny in his big hands. He had thought something bigger, something significant would happen today. And did Tsukki even look excited? Was that just his imagination? Because it seemed that giving Kuroo chocolate was more of a chore instead of something to look forward to.

He couldn't stop staring at Tsukki. Kuroo would be going home after this. This was the last chance to give him something and Tsukki would just let this chance go?

Kuroo watched helplessly as Oikawa received his chocolates and joked around with Tsukki.

"Ahh, Kei-chan! How sweet of you! Did you make these? They taste so good!" Oikawa practically squealed as he popped one of the chocolates into his mouth.

"Yes, I'm glad you like them. Suga-san thought it would be a great bonding experience for the omegas, so we all met and did them ourselves. Honestly, I think he just watched too many baking shows and needed an outlet", Tsukki said.

"Ahh and here I thought this was an honest confession, Kei-chan! Don't go and and ruin my dreams!" Oikawa whined.

As if using his first name wasn't bad enough, did he honestly think the omega would confess? It was clear to everybody and their mother that Tsukki was head over heels for Kuroo, even Lev picked up on it by himself and the alpha was the most socially dense person he knew. And Tsukki laughed at it, a little smile playing on his lips. Maybe these two were closer than he thought at first...

"Are you stupid? I would never live down Iwaizumi-san's wrath. This is just giri-choco, so don't let it get to your head." So it was just a joke. That's good. Kuroo could live with that but their closeness was a bit grating nevertheless.

"You think Iwa-chan would get jealous if you confessed? Ahh, I'm so loved, aren't I, Kei-chan?" now the alpha was hopping with joy, he really couldn't get enough of that childhood friend of his.

"More like he would question my sanity. But interpret it however you want." Tsukki smirked and it seemed like he would have the last word in this conversation. Oikawa was pouting and it was good to see him knocked down a peg because he has truly been insufferable today but Oikawa was proving himself to be every bit as annoying as everyone says.

"Well, at least it would show an upgrade from your current taste in alphas. Wouldn't it, Kei-chan?" Oikawa stressed the last part in a wierd way and the smirk fell from Tsukki's lips. His whole posture seemed to drop and he took a short glance at Kuroo and then mumbled something about changing. He bowed and hurried to the omega changing rooms.

"That was totally unnecessary, Oikawa!" Kuroo growled.

"Oh, was it? Kei-chan's strong but if you can't take what you dish out then I'm not sorry. And it's not like he doesn't know what my opinion on -" Oikawa made a round-about gesture in Kuroo's direction, "- all of that is. It doesn't hurt to remind him of that."

"What do you mean 'with all of that'? What's wrong with me? And what's with that tone?", he asked, pointing towards himself.

"Of course, you wouldn't. Isn't that the problem?" Oikawa laughed to himself and turned towards the locker room leaving a confused Kuroo standing behind.

After pulling himself out of a daze he jogged up behind Oikawa to the lockers. Kuroo didn't like feeling like he was left in the dark and Oikawa was clearly alluding to something.

Unfortunately, his locker was right next to the other alpha's so an akward silence stretched between them when they changed. It was very unnerving because Kuro sensed that Oikawa was mad at him for something but he didn't do anything wrong. He tried to break the silence and make up because friendly rivalry was good but he didn't want to leave practice with this bad blood between them. But this was Oikawa Tooru we're speaking about and you didn't just apologize to Oikawa Tooru. He didn't even know what he should apologize for.

"By the way, I didn't forget that you insulted me just there" Kuroo finally said.

"Huh?" Oikawa looked at him quizically.

"What you told Tsukki. There's no way that you're the better choice between the two of us. You're gay, after all."

"Well, doesn't someone seem awfully confident right there?" his ironic tone made Kuroo wonder. He thought he sounded pretty sure. Oikawa sighed and changed to a more friendly stance. A peace offering.

"So he didn't confess earlier today?"

"No, he never came to me all day. And I got the same choco as you, see?" Kuroo gave Oikawa the little package and it hurt to think that this little box was all he would get this Valentine's Day from Tsukki.

"Looks the same. Did you look inside? Maybe he didn't want to draw attention to the outside since he'd have an audience" Oikawa said.

That... was actually something Tsukki would totally do. Hide his feelings in a small box and trying to downplay everything so he wouldn't be vulnerable. It made so much sense, why didn't Kuroo think of that himself?

With renewed vigor he grabbed the box out of Oikawa's hands and teared at the wrapping tissue. The box was small but still could hold a letter or something. But when he pulled the lid back all that greeted him were two little bites of chocolate sitting miserably on the cardboard.

"So? Anything inside?" Oikawa leaned closer to him to probably peer into the box but Kuroo's gaze was fixed on the two small measly pieces of chocolate.

"Wow, that's even less than I got from him. I underestimated you, Megane-chan!"

Kuroo just sagged onto the bench and stared, all strength leaving him. He could hear the ruckus of the other members coming in and changing. Somewhere Yamamoto was crying over an angel and there was laughter but Kuroo could only look at the box and the chocolate.

They were nothing special, the box part of a cheap set from a 100-Yen store printed with some cutesy design. Not anything Tsukki would ever pick out himself. And the chocolates were just blocks with some frayed edges, no design, no shape, no nothing. Just two pieces of normal chocolate in box.

"Even less than fucking Oikawa" he mumbled. He picked one piece of chocolate up and inspected it before taking a cautious bite. He wrinkled his nose as he tasted the overly sweet chocolate, letting it melt in his mouth slowly. As far as he could tell, it was the most generic flavour of chocolate, enjoyed by anyone in the world except Kuroo.

He put the other bite into his mouth carefully, examining the taste, looking for something that stood out but finding nothing. The second piece wasn't much better, tasting exactly the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me some feedback on the story, you can send it to me anonymously with my [Google Form](https://forms.gle/GTPhjhyFBzgtnUX16) or send me a message on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/DamateKureru). I especially don't know if I showed Kuroo's prick-ish side very well, so I'd be happy about comments on that.
> 
> I'd love to hear from you and thank you so much for reading, commenting or kudos!


End file.
